Could She Be There
by ewriter
Summary: Lily get's some surprising news and shares it with Scotty. What will become of this news? Pairings are L/S. Please read and review!
1. The Change is Gonna Come

**Could She Be There**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cold Case. I am trying to write an episode but I am nowhere near to owning it. Trust me. I'm not.**

**By: Emma-lee (ewriter)**

***

"_Lilly?" Scotty asked as he walked into the apartment that they had secretly shared for the past three months._

_She called from the bathroom, "Yeah, Scotty?"_

"_Where are you?" He asked, walking slowly into their bedroom, his footsteps light against the plush carpet._

"_I'm in the bathroom…Is something wrong?" She asked with a slight worry in her voice._

"_Everything's...great," he said, grinning, "I just have something to ask you," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a little black velvet box out of his coat pocket._

"_So…how was work without me?" Lilly walked into the bedroom, the sound of her voice seductive as she spoke. She sat down behind him and gently massaging his tense shoulders._

"_I missed you today…" He looked back at her, his dark eyes sad, "Why does boss have to give us separate days off?"_

_She frowned, "I don't know…was that the question you wanted to ask me?"_

"_No. Lil', I want…everyone to know that we're…together."_

"_Oh, _really?" _She smiled wryly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "How will we tell them, Scotty?"_

_He looked down at the box in his hands and handed it to her, his voice soft. "We'll tell 'em with that, Lil'."_

_Lilly opened to box and held it in her hands as if it would break at any moment. "Scotty?"_

"_Will you marry me, Lil'?"_

"_Yes," She murmured before her lips found his. She pushed him down onto the bed, loosening his tie. "But…I have something to…tell you first."_

_He looked up at her, his hand stroking her silky hair. "What, Lil'."_

"_We're pregnant," she said softly._

"_Thank God," he murmured before pulling her lips to his. She was his. Completely his._

***

Scotty cursed, jerking awake. It was always at _that_ moment, that moment when he had Lilly and was the father of their child, when he had everything he'd ever wanted, that he woke up from his recurring dream. He sat up and held his head in his hands, _Why does this always happen to me? _

_You need to tell her, _a small ever recurring voice told him. As if it was the easiest thing in the world to just waltz up to Lilly "Ice Queen" Rush and tell her that he loved her.

_Should I? _He thought, his head starting to hurt. _Or should I…not?_

_You should._ He grabbed his cell and dialed her number before all the reasons that told him that he was being insane made him change him mind.

"Hello?" When he heard the adorably sleepy voice of Lilly Rush on the other line, he smiled.

"Hey, Lil'. It's…me. I can't sleep again…" He said calmly, even as he was beating himself up for his stupidity, "and I was wonderin' if I could come over."

He heard the rustle of sheets and a disgruntled meow as she sat up, "Scotty…what _time_ is it?"

"Two a.m.," he said quietly, glancing at his watch.

"Two _a.m.?_ Well, I need to…tell you something anyway. You still have the spare key, right?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly, "I'll be there in ten. And thank you so much, again. Okay?"

"'Kay," she said groggily, "Bye, Scotty."

Scotty hung up and sighed. "Love you, Lil'," he said to the woman of his dreams, even though she wasn't there to hear the words fall from his lips.

***

"Lil'?" Scotty asked, relocking the door as he entered his partner's eerily silent apartment. He knocked softly on her bedroom door, his instincts telling him that something wasn't right.

"Yeah, Scotty?" He heard her ask, her voice strangely muffled. "Come in." He opened the door slowly to see Lilly. She sat on her bed, basking in a lamp's dim light, with a letter in her hand.

He saw the tears shining in her eyes. "You okay?"

She laughed, "Chris is dead. And she left me her baby girl."

Scotty hesitantly sat beside her. "What's her name?"

"Andrea Lily Rush," she shook her head and looked up at him, her sapphire eyes filled with pain. "I don't know if I can do it, Scotty. I don't know if I can take care of a baby or if I even want any part of her in my life."

"She needs her family, Lil'," he said softly.

She nodded and handed him a envelope. "Can you read this for me? I can't bring myself to…read it." She laughed bitterly, "Chris is sending me messages from the grave."

He opened it slowly and read:

_Lil',_

_I'm sorry for dropping this on you, Lil', but...I can't take care of her. Not where I'm going. I'm in trouble and I don't want her to have the life I've had. It wouldn't be fair to her._

_Please? I don't want her getting hurt and…it's the last favor I'm asking of you. With the trouble I am in dying is inevitable. There was never any father. Please, my sister?_

_Love you lots,_

_Chris_

Lilly looked down at the guardianship papers and picked up a picture, "I'll be her guardian, but…" She looked up with a plea for help in her eyes, "Scotty, can you…be the second guardian?" She asked hesitantly, her fingers tracing along the edges of the picture tenderly.

"I'll help you take care of her, Lil'," Scotty said as Lilly looked down at the picture of Chris' baby girl, the girl with sapphire eyes and pale curly blond hair showing some resemblance to both Rush sisters making it obvious she was related to the beautiful Lily Rush. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to take away some of the pain he saw in her eyes; Lilly looked back at him with a questioning look.

"I promise," he said softly, feeling Lilly's silken hair brush against his cheek. If only she was his.

**Please review. It only takes a little time. Thanks for reading! And thanks to Elfi Blue for beta reading.**


	2. Together

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it**

When Scotty woke up in the morning, he felt a warm body comfortably close to him, a head on his chest. Where was he again? Then he looked down and saw none other than Lily Rush in his arms, wrapped up in most of the covers.

He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss onto her temple and stroking her flaxen hair. He heard her sigh and unconsciously snuggle closer to him; he smiled and breathed in her familiar scent. "Morning, Lil'," Scotty murmured.

The doorbell rang, a shrill scream shattering the peaceful silence. It was probably the social worker coming with Andrea… "Lil'? Andrea's here," he said, shaking her gently awake.

***

_Lilly felt Scotty's fingers trailing down her spine in slow circles. She giggled and kissed his cheek, groggy. _"Scotty, can't we…just go back to sleep and play more later?" She said aloud as she felt Scotty shake her awake. "Come on…You kept me up so _late_ last night. Why are you waking me up?" Scotty paused, confused.

"Lil,' wake up." He pulled the covers off of her; she hugged herself to keep warm. "Andrea's _here_."

"But…Scotty," she whined, then froze, her sapphire eyes snapping open. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

He shrugged, smirking. "We both fell asleep. And we have to answer the door. Now."

"Okay…and thanks for…being there," she said quietly as she slid out of bed and slipped into her favorite sweatshirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scotty redress, his muscles rippling.

She sighed and snuggled into her sweatshirt. It smelled like Scotty. _Maybe that's why it's my favorite, _she thought as they walked to the front door.

***

Lilly wrapped her hand around the cool doorknob and pulled it open slowly to a social worker…and a beautiful baby girl, sleeping in the woman's arms. "Hello?" Lily and Scotty asked at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Miss Aberknack and this little lady…is Andrea Lily Rush." The woman looked down at Andrea and tenderly swept a stray hair out of her eyes; Lilly almost glared at the woman: that was _her_ niece, her sister's daughter. Andrea didn't belong to the social worker; she belonged to Lilly…and Scotty.

"Could I come in?" The social worker pulled out the forms that Lilly had faxed to her in the middle of the night. Lilly nodded and the social worker's gaze slid over to Scotty, "Could you get Andrea's things for me?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Okay, Lil'?" Scotty asked as the social worker handed Andrea over to Lilly. She lovingly kissed Andrea's forehead, taking in every detail of Andrea's angelic face.

"Hurry back," she murmured absentmindedly.

"No problem," he said as he left Lily, Andrea, and the social worker in the apartment to get Andrea's things.

***

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The social worker asked as Lilly studied Andrea. Why did Andrea fit so perfectly in her arms? She held her close, feeling her warmth against her skin.

"She is," Lilly murmured, her finger tracing Andrea's tiny jaw line. She was perfect.

The social worker stood and asked, "Where is she going to sleep?"

Lilly stood, careful not to wake up Andrea. "She'll sleep in here. Once Scotty and I get it fixed up." She looked down and met the piercing eyes of the social worker. "Scotty is my partner…and best friend and…he answered the door with me."

"And he's the second guardian?" She asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

Lilly grinned, "Yeah. I wouldn't pick anyone else for the job."

"Well, I'll leave you two to bond with Andrea. Okay?" She walked back to the door, her heels clicking sharply against the floor, "I'll be back in three weeks." The woman left; Lilly sighed and just stood there, in awe of Andrea.

"Lil'? " Scotty asked, walking inside with a light suitcase in his hand. He stood close behind her, taking in the miracle of the tiny, three-month old miracle known as Andrea. They couldn't believe that she belonged to them.

"Scotty…you're always going to be here for us, right?" She asked, looking up from Andrea to look at him, her sapphire eyes filled with pain and a million questions.

"Of course, I'll be there for you. But…why did you choose me?" He asked, looking down at the floor. Away from her painful eyes.

"Because…I don't want to be alone," she said, closing her eyes. "And...I always want to wake up like I did this morning."

He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, "You're not alone, Lil'."

"I know. Because you're here," she said, turning around in her arms. Lilly smiled up at him, "Could I have a kiss?"

"Hell yeah," he murmured before he brought her lips to his, the love they felt for each other overflowing in their heart. They were a family: Andrea, Lilly, and Scotty.

**Please Review! Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter!**


	3. Finally There Forever

"Scotty, Can you come here please?" Lily asked from Andrea's bedroom to Scotty in the kitchen.

"Hey Lil'," he said as he walked in giving her a kiss and tickling the little 5 month old Andrea's belly.

"Scotty, I know we haven't been away from Andrea for more then an hour or so with leaving her with the gang while we go do an interview, but I was wondering if maybe we could have something like a date night tonight, we could leave Andrea with Kat and Nick for a couple of hours, or the night, and have some time to ourselves. So what do you think?" She asked stressing her need for some alone time.

"Baby, did you really think that you had to ask? I am hopelessly devoted to you and you know that! I would love a night alone with my beautiful wife. By the way when am I going to be able to say that around everyone else?"

"Scotty, we have only been married for like a month, is it really that hard for you? But before we tell everyone I want to have us have a real wedding to. With Kat, and Nick, and Will, and John. I want our family there. Scotty, I want that and a honeymoon and everything. But I guess we should probably tell them soon. How about we have our night tonight, then tomorrow before we pick up Andrea we think about how to tell them okay?"

"Yes baby. Now how about you go get Andrea's portable crib and everything ready for tonight and I'll get this little girl into some pretty clothes for her Auntie Kat, and pack her clothes for tonight and tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Scotty, how did I get so lucky how to have you as my love?"

"You just asked for help. Now go!" Scotty sad as he slapped Lily in the but and picked Andrea up and brought her over to the closet talking to her about her clothes like she would talk back, treating her like his own child.

"Scotty, I am glad I asked for your help. I am so in love with you my husband," She started laughing after she kissed him, "Baby, I'm glad we are a family, you Andy, and me. Scotty, do you want other kids, our own kids?" She asked nervously taking Andrea from him and getting her dressed.

"Yes, of course 'Lil. I love both of you and when the time is right I want more with you. I want my own kid with blond hair and beautiful eyes just like you. Why is this coming up now?" He asked sensing there was more to it as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Well because you're going to be a Daddy, for real this time," Lily said hugging Andrea closer to her.

"Really? Oh yippee Lily I love you and our future children so much!!!!!!!!!! Sweetie, are we telling Kat that tomorrow to? I am so happy!" He said spinning her around and kissing her hard making sure not to hurt Andrea though.

"Really your happy?" Lily said smiling as they kissed again, they were a family all together there for each other always with one child, maybe not biologically but their child, and more on the way, she knew for certain she would be there and so would he, forever.

**I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but here it is. Drop me a line and let me know what you think thanks!**


End file.
